Motor vehicles can be employed in a variety of operating environments. Certain motor vehicles serve as combat vehicles, and operate in combat environments. Given the nature of combat environments, these motor vehicles may be exposed to certain hazards, such as explosive devices, designed to impede the operation of the motor vehicle. Further, given advances in technologies, certain legacy motor vehicles may need to be provided with additional protection against hazards in the combat environment.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for an underbody blast structure for a motor vehicle, which provides additional protection against hazards, such as explosive devices. In addition, it is desirable to provide systems and methods for an underbody blast structure that may be retrofit to legacy motor vehicles to protect against hazards, such as explosive devices. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.